Didn't you forget something?
by Mah Vrgs
Summary: Felicity is in her last week of pregnancy and when she goes into labor Oliver panics and drive them to the hospital, only to get there and realize he forgot something.


**Didn't you forget something?**

Felicity was in her last week of pregnancy and she looked gorgeous. At least in Oliver's eyes, the fact that she was carrying their beautiful baby daughter inside her made her even more beautiful in his eyes and she had that pregnancy glow that made him want to ravish her in every way possible. Unfortunately, he couldn't because she was in her last month, but in the beginning of the pregnancy nothing could stop him from having sex with his wife.

Oliver did see Felicity as the most gorgeous woman on the planet, but Felicity thought she looked like a whale and the fact that she couldn't do the usual things she usually did, like help Oliver with his Arrow stuff, made her cranky.

But one thing was certain. They both were super excited to finally meet their baby daughter on Friday. Amelia Thea Queen, the middle name was Oliver's idea. Felicity's C-section was scheduled for two o'clock on Friday. They only had to wait three more days. Three days and they would be able to hold their little bundle of joy.

But Oliver should have known that things wouldn't go according to plan. It was his life after all. Nothing went according to plan. That's why Felicity always wanted to make several different plans.

So when Felicity woke him at 4 am on Wednesday saying tat her water broke he was glad they had already packed her bag for the hospital and that they put the baby carrier in the car. He was so glad that to some extent they planned for this mishap.

When Oliver heard Felicity's words he went into auto pilot. He put on some clothes and threw some of hers at her general direction expecting her to grab them and change. He grabbed the bag they had packed and he searched for the keys of the car. He threw the bag on the back sit of the car and drove to the hospital telling Felicity that everything was going to be okay, and there was no need for panic.

He parked the car in front of the hospital and told Felicity to wait that he would come with a nurse and a wheelchair. Oliver ran to the maternity wing of the hospital screaming that his wife was in labor. He was out of breath and his expression was of a deranged person.

"Sir calm down." Said one of the maternity nurses, "Take a deep breath and tell me where your wife is."

Oliver closed his eyes and took a deep breath finally calming down. Now that he was a little bit more relaxed he realized that there was no one in the car with him and that he actually left Felicity in the mansion.

"Oh no!" He exclaimed. How could he have forgotten Felicity in the mansion? He was so stupid. Oliver groaned loudly and very embarrassed answered the nurse. "I forgot her in the house. "

The nurse didn't know what to do. Should she laugh or reprehend him for forgetting his very pregnant wife in the house? So she just stared at him in silence. Oliver was even more embarrassed because of this exchange. And when his phone started ringing and he saw Felicity's photo he was really glad to answer the phone.

"I'm so sorry! I'm gonna go and pick you up right now." He said to Felicity and all he heard in response was laughter. After a while of laughter he finally heard Felicity's voice.

"There's no need, I called Diggle and we are in the way to the hospital." Felicity's breath was hitched and she was still laughing, and he heard Diggle's laugh on the back ground.

"Ok, I'll be waiting for you at the entrance of the hospital." Oliver said and hung up, not even saying he lived her because he was too embarrassed by what happened and hearing Felicity and Diggle laughing was not helping it. He knew that this story would haunt him for the rest of his life. He turned to the nurse who was still near him and said. "My driver picked up my wife and they are in the way. Do you think we could wait for her at the entrance with a wheelchair?" The nurse nodded in response for his question and went and picked up a wheelchair.

They didn't have to wait much. As soon as they reached the entrance door Oliver could see Diggle's car entering the hospital parking lot. When he saw they walking towards him he ran in their direction and hugged Felicity and apologized once more. Diggle and Felicity were both a little bit flushed from laughing so hard.

The nurse approached with the wheelchair and Felicity sat down and they went to the maternity wing. When they got to a room the nurse handed Felicity a hospital gown and told her to lie down and she was going to page a doctor to come and check her progress.

"When did you realize that you left me behind?" Felicity asked as soon as the nurse left the room, she had a big smile on her face and he knew she was laughing on the inside.

"When the nurse asked me where you were." He said grumpily and his answer did it, Felicity started to laugh loudly at him. "Can we just forget it?_Please_? Let's focus on you and Amelia." He begged.

"I'm sorry Oliver. It's just that the Arrow, Starling's super hero panics because his wife got into labor, I never expected this to happen." She said, and even though she was right he would never admit it. "And no, we can't forget this! This is the best story _ever_!"

They didn't talk more about it because a doctor came in the room and examined her. Felicity's water broke, but the contractions were really far apart and she wasn't dilated enough. It was going to be a long night. 12 hours later Oliver and Felicity finally were able to hold their baby girl.

Felicity was exhausted and sweaty but she was so happy holding her baby girl in her arms. Oliver was by her side with an arm around her shoulders looking and his baby girl. He never thought he would love at another girl the same way he loved Felicity, but he never thought he would be a father to a baby girl, a beautiful baby girl.

"I promise the next time I won't forget you at home." Oliver whispered in Felicity's ear and kissed her temple.

**THE END**

**N/A: **This is a story that my biology teacher told my class years ago and recently I remebered it and thought it would be a great olicity fanfic.

So what do you guys think? Do you love it? Hate it? Tell me on the comment section ;)

Follow me on tumblr addictedtoseriesannonymus


End file.
